Mirándose el uno al otro
by Yosshino
Summary: El matrimonio es algo que escoger y hacer con la persona amada, sin embargo Ranma y Akane se casaran por otro motivo. ¿Lograran sobrevivir a su vida de casados?
1. Chapter 1

Hola, \(^-^)/ Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien, al igual que yo.

Les traigo un Fic de Ranma 1/2 Mundo alterno (mi primer fic hecho y derecho, osea, con muchos capitulos, ustedes ya saben que ninguno de los personajes de este manga/anime no me pertenece, sino a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tome prestados sin fines de lucro, solo por fanatismo a esta serie y porque casi no quede satisfecha con el fin.

Sin más los dejo con la lectura. Que disfruten ^^

* * *

**Mirándose el uno al otro**

**Yosshino**

-I Compromiso-

El frío del día no le impidió que fuera tras ella. Su corazón dolía y exigía una explicación para tal abandono. Si, lo que ella le estaba haciendo era abandonarlo, tirando a la basura todos los días en la que él la acompañaba, todos los te amo que le dedicaba con cada beso, con cada carecía se fueron al olvido cuando ella salió de su departamento días atrás. Y la vio caminando tranquilamente de espaldas a él por la calle. No podía aceptar aquella despedida, no quería. La necesitaba a su lado. Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo estaban permitiendo en ese momento, su corazón golpeaba sin parar a sus costillas y lo único que pudo hacer cuando tuvo su espalda a su alcance fue abrazarla con necesidad, lleno de desesperación. Y de sus labios salieron palabras que su mente y corazón le pedían a la chica que compartió más de cuatro años con él. "No te vayas, no me dejes... por favor". En esas palabras estaba tirando todo el orgullo que le quedaba y ella al quedarse callada pisoteaba su dignidad.

En su piel aún sentía el cálido aliento de aquel chico desconocido. Los bellos de detrás de su oreja se erizaban mandando escalofríos a todo su cuerpo y su expresión no tardó en adquirir la sorpresa. Volteó a ver al muchacho extraño que la estaba abrazando con mucha fuerza. El chico era apuesto, de tez blanca, su cabello tejido en una trenza al final de su nuca era azabache, su ojos eran azules... tan azules que se podría perder en ellos pero en ese momento cuando vieron su rostro se abrieron sorprendidos e inmediatamente quitó sus brazos de ella, como sí le quemara el contacto.

- ¡Akane, hija!...- La atención de la chica se desvío a la persona que la estaba llamando - Creo que ya conociste a nuestro nuevo socio, Saotome Ranma.

El padre de Akane, Sound Tendo, llegó junto a los dos chicos con una expresión radiante acomodando su corbata, detrás de él venía un señor de ojos azules, casi iguales al del extraño muchacho de trenza.

- Niños - Dijeron al unísono los dos hombres de traje - tenemos que hablar.

...

- ¡No! Me niego.

- Pe,pero hija es para unir las empresas y...

- Como eres capaz de hacerme esto, papá.

- Ranma ¿Por qué tú no dices nada? - preguntó el progenitor del mencionado, hablando con un tono apenas audible, observando el alboroto que creaba la familia Tendo, no tan sorprendió por la escena sino más bien por la actitud indiferente de su hijo.

- Has lo que quieras. Sabes perfectamente que yo estoy con Ukyo.

- Y tú sabes perfectamente que eso es mentira y que Ukyo ya tiene a otra persona.

- Eso no es cierto, hasta que yo lo vea con mis propios ojos la voy a dejar de buscar.

Genma Saotome sólo se limitó ver a su hijo salir de la sala, sabía que esa chica le haría daño algún día y ese momento ya había llegado por lo que se decidió casarlo con la hija de su viejo amigo. Así haría que su pequeño olvidara a Ukyo y de paso saldaría la promesa de unir las empresas a través de un matrimonio. A él, un viejo hombre, un viejo empresario, un viejo padre le dolía de sobre manera verlo sufrir de esa forma.

Akane salió furiosa de la empresa Saotome. Era desagradable la idea de verse casada. Tenía 23 años de edad y su padre quería que estuviera el resto de su vida con un sólo hombre, sumándole a eso que ni siquiera lo conocía. Tenía que descargar su furia de alguna forma. No podía ir al doujo familiar porque estaba segura que su padre la esperaba y verlo era lo que menos quería así que pensó ir a un bar, beber y causar problemas hasta que un pervertido se le acercara y entonces ahí tendría el pretexto de golpear a alguien. Pero sus planes fueron frustrados ya que ningún bar estaba abierto tan temprano. Camino en dirección a su departamento pero recordó que un nuevo club de bajo presupuesto estaba en su semana de inauguración. Tal vez su idea de beber no fue del todo arruinada.

Una botella de sake adornaba la mesa donde estaba sentada. Tomo una copa, luego dos, tres, cuatro y después ya se encontraba pidiendo la segunda botella. Se la pasó bebiendo y comiendo hasta el anochecer. Un apuesto joven entró al establecimiento. Akane lo observó de arriba abajo y creyó no conocerlo hasta que se percató de una trenza en su nuca. Entonces un trío de oraciones resonaron en su cabeza "No te vayas, no me dejes... por favor". Las mejillas se le pusieron de un rosa pálido y por un momento creyó tener esos brazos en su cintura. Movió negativamente la cabeza acompañada por unas palmadas en los pómulos. "Es por el alcohol. Es por el alcohol. Es por el alcohol" Se repetía una y otra vez. El nuevo cliente también se percató de la presencia de la chica y alcanzó a ver el comportamiento extraño que realizaba. Se veía graciosa al golpearse las mejillas coloradas por lo que sonrió burlón.

Se sentó justo en frente a la mesa de la chica y pidió una botella de sake. Tomo de un sólo sorbo la copita llena.

Akane lo vio y bebió al igual que él sólo que ella no tomo del vaso sino de la botella viéndolo de una manera rencorosa. Ranma se sorprendió por la forma en que lo estaba viendo y sonrió socarronamente.

- ¡Oye! ¿De qué te burlas?

- De tu cara.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? - La muchacha se puso de pie, camino hasta él; una vez esquivados todos los obstáculos que se entrometieron para llegar a su objetivo levantó la mano y la dejó caer pesadamente sobre su cabeza, la gente chismosa volteó a ver la escena, al percatarse que no era nada interesante volvieron a su postura original.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? - grito molesto, poniéndose en pie.

- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? -Dijo más relajada, por lo menos había desechado 1.99 % de tensión en sus músculos al liberar la frustración que tenía dentro de su cuerpo, sentándose en la orilla de la mesa, se acomodó para ver de frente al chico y así dialogar tranquila sin estar torciendo su cuello, tomo la botella de Ranma y bebió de ella.

La expresión del joven mostraba confusión y ella lo noto. - No te hagas el idiota, estoy hablando del compromiso.

- Ah, Hablas de eso, es simple... yo no me pienso casar con alguien como tú. - Dicho esto se volvió a sentar arrebatándole de las manos su botella, limpio la boca de porcelana con una servilleta y sirvió el licor en su vaso.

- ¿Alguien como yo? ¿Qué es lo que tengo de malo? - el enfado se podía notar en cada letra pronunciada.

- Eres escandalosa, por cómo me has hablado eres grosera y arrogante y no tienes atractivo, ¡ha! y me faltaba, te sientas en la mesa en un lugar público.

- ¡Por lo menos no voy abrazando a gente extraña por la calle! Pervertido.

Las mejillas de Ranma se pusieron en un tono rosado. Y cuando se disponía defender su orgullo interrumpió la mesera del lugar.

- Discúlpeme, ¿Se les ofrece algo más?

- Señorita, tráigame la cuenta. - Habló lento Akane, tratando de pronunciar cada letra correctamente.

La mesera llevó la cuenta. Unos cuántos ceros se podían observar en el pedazo de papel, nada fuera de lo común para la cartera de la menor de las Tendou, cuando se proponía a pagar cayó en cuenta de que no llevaba consigo su bolso. Lo busco con la vista en la mesa que estaba sentada minutos atrás, antes de la llegada de Saotome pero no había rastro de el. Se puso de pie y camino para continuar con su búsqueda personalmente. Revisó la mesa, las sillas, a los alrededores pero no estaba. "Mierda". Se puso de pie, la mueca de preocupación fue reemplazada por la decisión en cuestión de segundos. Deslizo las manos por su pantalón quitando las micro arrugas que se formaban en la parte superior de sus piernas. Levanto el busto unos milímetros más de lo normal, caminó y movió las caderas cruzando las piernas al dar cada paso, discretamente recogió un mechón de cabello depositándolo detrás de la oreja y para cerrar con broche de oro exclamo con voz melosa - Señor Saotome, querido socio, ¿me podría hacer el favor de prestarme unos pocos yens?

Ranma vio interesado el caminar de la chica. Las luces de colores que eran utilizadas para ambientar la pista de baile iban de aquí para allá, unas chocaba con el rostro femenino logrando perderse distraídamente hasta el punto de remarcar aún más la belleza exótica que poseía. - Conque así es que convences a todos tus socios del género masculino, ¿eh?

- Bueno yo no me comparo contigo. - carraspeo la garganta y con un tono más grave imito - "no te vaya, no me dejes, i love you"

- ¡Yo nunca dije eso último!

- ¡Era lo único que te faltaba!

- Yo nunca diría eso...

- Olvídalo - hizo un ademan con la mano - ¿me vas a prestar sí o no?

- Ve a coquetear a otro lado que de mi cartera no saldrá ni un centavo para ti.

Akane se acercó a Ranma y le arrancó de la mano su vaso lleno de licor, de un trago lo término y lo puso en frente de él con más fuerza de la necesaria, haciendo un sonido seco, apenas audible, acompañando el fin de la pequeña discusión que mantenían los jóvenes.

- Idiota, sí me violan será tu culpa. - Se dio media vuelta y con voz jocosa grito - ¡Hey, chicos! - Camino en dirección a una mesa que se encontraba en una esquina del lugar repleta de testosterona - Yo los acompaño - Se sentó en la última silla disponible, cerca de un joven castaño de ojos verdes.

Él sólo escuchaba risas y choques de copas. "¿Es estúpida o qué?"

Pasaron 20 minutos y observó que el chico castaño levantaba a Akane de la silla, la chica sólo le sonreía y se dejaba llevar. Ranma se puso de pie y llegó hasta ellos, tomo del brazo a la muchacha ebria.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- ¿Quién eres tú? - preguntó el castaño, reclamando por la intromisión en su salida con la jovencita.

Ranma no le tomo importancia al muchacho - Te estoy hablando Akane.

- Suéltale el brazo, a ti no te importa a dónde vayamos.

- No te estoy preguntando a ti, imbécil. Akane, ya es suficiente vámonos. - Jaló la muñeca de ella haciendo que se soltara del agarre del castaño y chocara contra su pecho. La llevó hasta la barra y pago las dos cuentas, su cartera se vio afectada por la cantidad extensa de números en la cuenta de la chica, esa noche caminaría para llegar a su hogar. Salieron del lugar.

- Gracias. Me voy...a mi casa - Dijo soltándose de los brazos que la tenían en pie, tomo la dirección hacia su departamento. - Como tú quieras. - Sacudió las mangas de su camisa, tratando de quitar el olor a alcohol de su perfume. La vio caminar tambaleante, los litros de alcohol hicieron presencia en aquel pequeño cuerpo, tal vez fue esa la razón por la cual se mostró solidaria con un insecto que pasaba ampliamente por el pavimento, se rehusó a pisar al inocente cuerpecito y para evitar saludar al bicho cara a cara se agarró de lo que estaba a su alcance: un árbol de ancho y largo tronco. lo abrazo fuerte y pegó todo su cuerpo a él.

- Mierda, so,solo esto me passsa... a mmmí. - Soltó un brazo de su apoyo y retiró la zapatilla derecha. - ¡Ups! Cccreo... que ya no tiiienen arreglo. - El tacón derecho colgaba y se balanceaba cuando la chica lo movía de un lado a otro.

- ¡Hey tú! ¿No que ya te ibas?

- Nnnno puedddooo, ¿me podrías ayudar? - Pidió sutilmente haciendo un puchero involuntario. - Por... favor. Mi cassa essssta, está cerca. - Dijo recargado su cabeza en la madera, casi cerrando los ojos.

- Esto me pasa por meterme en asuntos que no me importan - Dijo en un susurro, yendo por la chica. - ¿puedes caminar? La chica movió la cabeza negativamente. - Todo me,meda vuelta... y mi zapato murió está noche. - Una risilla escapó de los labios femeninos. - Ves - mostró el par de tacones - ¿Me cargas? Estiro los brazos como si fuera una pequeña niña. - O puesdes llevvarmmep arrSsstrandO.

- Prefiero lo último.

- Hip ¡Ranmnma!

- Sí ya voy. - Se puso de espaldas a la chica. Ella pasó los brazos por sus hombros y pegó su cuerpo al de él, recargando todo su peso en su espalda como minutos atrás lo hizo con el árbol sólo que este no era madera sino algo mucho mejor: una espalda masculina ancha y fuerte... así que dejó sentir cada uno de sus músculos al joven empresario. Ranma Llevó sus manos hacia atrás y cuando estaba por tocar a la muchacha ella hablo. - Esspera, cccreop que asssí mme topccarass el trraserop.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Que nnno te habías daddo cue,ccuenta... quep túuu estttas muchoo máss alttop que yop? Mejorr me... suboo aa esa aa esaa baancma de allllá. - Retiró sus brazos del chico y camino hacia el objeto mencionado. Con gran dificultad logró subirse a la banca con ayuda de Ranma. - No te vayas a caer - Dijo sosteniendo su cintura - No te pprprreocccupesss tttenggo misss pppies biennn ppuesssttoss eenn... ¡Ohoo Ddioss!

- ! No por favor!

La chica no pudo contenerse más, el alcohol llegó hasta su cerebro desconectando algunas neuronas y la reacción llegó en segundos hasta su estómago haciendo expulsar todo lo que había digerido en el transcurso del día en una de los brazos de Ranma.

El joven de trenza se quedó estático, su mente le pedía retirarse lo más pronto posible pero su cuerpo se paralizo cuando sitio la tela húmeda pegarse en su piel. Vio a la chica levantarse

Lentamente, sus manos aún seguían en la cintura de ella lo que ayudó a sostenerla cuando su figura colapso. Se había desmayado.

- ¿Y ahora qué hago con el cuerpo?

Continuará...

* * *

Les advierto una cosa... chan chan chan (ignoren mi intento de música tétrica) NO SE CUANTOS CAPÍTULOS TENDRÁ U.U y mucho menos la actualización, pero no se preocupen tanto que ya llevo otros dos cap, eh estado haciendo 3 por mes pero se me esta complicando escribir. En primera por estudios, a parte me metí a unas clases de baile moderno y tengo problemas de EscritoraConFaltaDeIdeas _ (demasiado frustrante para mi). No les digo que comprendan porque seria mucho que pedir, sino que sean pacientes, SE LOS AGRADECERÍA MUCHOTE :)

Nos leemos pronto y espero sus Reviews (eso si les gusto)

Att: Yosshino.


	2. Chapter 2 y después de

Hola, de nuevo... Como han estado? ¿Me extrañaron? jaja, es broma.

Solo para aclarar ninguno de los personajes de Ranma 1/2 me pertenece, yo solo los tome prestados sin fines de lucro, así que no me demande :)

Ahora sin rodeos a la lectura...

* * *

**Mirándose el uno al otro**

**Yosshino **

-II Y después de...-

Ranma caminaba por las calles de Nerima con Akane en su espalda. Al no saber la dirección de la casa de la chica decidió llevarla a su departamento. El sofá de su casa no era tan incómodo para una joven embriagada, ya después le cobraría su camisa y todas la molestias por las que lo hizo pasar. Nunca pensó que necesitaría mucho de su auto en ese tipo de momentos pues el olor de alcohol y vómito hacían que su cara tuviera un gesto de repulsión mal disimulada, aunque sólo las farolas de la calle eran el único testigo de tal escena.

Abrió la puerta y entró tentando en la pared para encontrar el interruptor del recibidor. Al tener iluminación en el departamento se dirigió al sofá blanquecino y la dejó caer sin cuidado de su espalda. Una vez liberado masajeo sus hombros, la chica no podía pesar más de 45 kg pero recorrieron varios kilómetros para llegar y la postura en la que la estaba cargando era demasiado incómodo para él, entró a la cocina y se quitó su camisa lila y la tiro en el cesto de basura, lo que sea que había vomitado aquella chica dejaría una gran mancha en el color, ni siquiera la tintorería podría hacer algo por ella.

Abrió la nevera y saco una botella de agua de la cual bebió dejándola hasta la mitad.

Salió con la botella en mano y se topo con la imagen de la muchacha dormida. Se acerco un poco más y se le quedó viendo, el cuerpo femenino estaba de lado, recostando su cabeza en un brazo, su pecho subía y bajaba lento y profundamente, observó su rostro. Sus ojos cerrados mostraban sus pestañas cortas y abundantes, tenía la nariz un tanto respingada y de su boca salía un camino de saliva marcando su mejilla sonrojada. Sonrió. Se veía tan diferente a como la había visto antes e incluso podía decir que parecía otra persona. Sus facciones mostraban cansancio y eso le recordó a Ukyo. Se alejo de ella un poco, de nuevo la imagen de su ex novia volvía a aparecer en el día. El sabía perfectamente que su relación se estaba destruyendo y que tenía que dejarla ir, tenia un dolor insoportable en el pecho que insistía en hacerle saber que ya la había perdido, que ella ya se había alejado de él antes de su ruptura.

Cuando estaba a punto de retirarse escucho un murmullo salir de la boca de Akane. Le pareció que pronunció su nombre, por lo que se acerco de nuevo.

- ¿Akane?

Otra vez salió de sus cuerdas vocales una palabra que Ranma no podía entender. Se acerco un poco a sus labios. Por un momento pensó en tratar de leer el movimiento de la boca de la chica, su mirada quedó fija en los labios rosados por unos minutos sólo que no salía ruido alguno de éstos, por instinto se acerco más, el herido corazón y los labios húmedos entreabiertos hicieron que se acercara casi hasta rosarlos...

La luz que se filtro entre los parpados femeninos hizo que se despertara. Abrió los ojos lento, recuperando las tonalidades. No reconocía absolutamente nada del lugar. Se tocó rápido los brazos, revisando que traía puesta todas las prendas que se había puesto el día anterior. En segundos todos los recuerdos de la noche en el club golpearon su cabeza creando tanta presión que un fuerte dolor se instaló en su cerebro. Pero no todas las preguntas que tenía habían sido contestadas, aún faltaba la más importante "¿Dónde demonios estoy?"

Ranma salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla blanca atada a su cadera, mostrando su bien formado abdomen. Akane, que estaba viendo para todos lados, quedó sorprendida por lo que se presento ante sus ojos.

- Hasta que despiertas.

Parpadeo un par de veces y cayó en cuenta que no era parte de su imaginación pervertida.

- ¿Po,Por qué estoy aquí?

- ¿Por qué tan asustada? ayer te portaste diferente.

- ¡¿Qué...?!

- Será que... ¿no te acuerdas?

- No

- ¿De nada?

- Me acuerdo que llegaste al club y... platicamos, que bebí con unos muchachos y que pagaste mi cuenta... me ibas a llevar a mi casa y... y ya.

- ¿Es todo? - Dijo como sí esperará a que más información llegara a su cabeza pero al pasar unos segundos Obtuvo como respuesta una leve confirmación. - sólo me vomitaste, arruinaste mi camisa, te desmayaste y te traje a mi casa porque NUNCA me diste tú dirección. No te perdiste de mucho, no te preocupes.

- ¡¿Te vomité?!... - "Maldición, no volveré a beber de esa forma" - Lo siento. Te voy a pagar todo. Pero... ¿Por qué... por qué dices que tengo una actitud diferente?

- No me hagas recordar más detalles y métete a bañar que apestas a alcohol. - camino directo a su habitación dejándola sola. "¿Qué trato de decirme con eso último?". Bueno esa pregunta la dejaría para después, ahora tenía que sacarse de encima el olor a vómito combinado con cerveza.

El baño era amplio, su ropa se deslizo por su piel cayendo pesadamente al piso. El vapor que aún quedaba aminoro la reacción de su cuerpo desnudo, abrió el grifo de agua caliente y sintió como el líquido mojaba su piel en una leve caricia.

- No me pienso poner está ropa.- Dijo para sí misma oliendo las telas. - Sino de que me sirvió haberme bañado. - Se enrollo una toalla y comenzó a buscar algo de ropa limpia por los pocos cajones que se encontraban en el lugar sin tener éxito. Salió del cuarto con paso lento viendo para todos lados, sosteniendo la segunda toalla en su cuerpo que pasaba por sus hombros. - Ranma... Ranma, ¿Dónde estas? Necesito ropa... ¡Ranma!- el sonido de la puerta de la entrada llamó su atención. Una joven mujer de cabello castaño entró al departamento, se quitó los lentes oscuros que traía puestos exhibiendo unos ojos de un chocolate intenso, al percatarse de la presencia de Akane dio una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo.

- Y... ¿Dónde está Ranma?

- ¿Ah?... No,No lo se.

La joven castaña entró al departamento dejando su bolso en el sofá dónde había dormido antes Akane. Ella sólo la observó sentarse en el tranquilamente.

- Disculpa, me podría decir ¿quién es usted? - Akane pregunto un tanto aliviada, sí se trataba de alguien cercano a Ranma le podría ayudar a conseguir un poco de ropa. No podía andar por ahí en tan sólo un par de toallas que cubrían sólo lo necesario.

- Perdona, que maleducada soy. Mi nombre es Kounji Ukyo. Mucho gusto.

- El gusto es mío. Mi nombre es Akane, Tendo Akane. Y ¿Que eres tú de Saotome?

- Soy - En ese momento la puerta volvió a abrirse interrumpiendo a la castaña.

- ¡Ranma estoy en casa! - Grito una señora con voz melosa. Al no recibir respuesta se adentró al interior del departamento.

- ¡Tú debes de ser Akane-chan! - Llegó con la mencionada abrazándola efusivamente sin importarle el atuendo que llevaba puesto.

Tomo entre sus manos su cara cuando se separó de ella, dándole una inspección a su rostro, volteándolo de un lado a otro, de arriba hacia abajo. - Eres muy bonita - Ella sólo se limito a dejarse ser. Estaba tan confundida que no reaccionaba del todo. Aquella señora la veía de una forma maternal aunque era la primera vez que la veía.

- Oh perdóname linda, estoy tan emocionada que olvide presentarme. - Dijo cuando noto lo consternada que estaba Akane. - Yo soy Nodoka, la madre de tú prometido.

Al terminar de escuchar las palabras de Nodoka las dos chicas quedaron sorprendidas demostrando aquella emoción en sus rostros.

- Genma me hablo del matrimonio. Tengo que platicar contigo muy seriamente. - y en un susurro pícaro dijo lo siguiente - Es acerca de la planificación familiar. - Una risilla escapó de sus labios.

Las mejillas de Tendo se sonrojaron rápido.

- Ukyo, no te había visto, ¿Como has estado?

- Muy bien señora Saotome, gracias ¿y usted?

- Mejor que ayer, con la noticia del casamiento mis ánimos regresaron. ¿Ya felicitaste a Akane?

- No estaba enterada de que Ranma tuviera las intenciones de casarse y mucho menos de la existencia de Tendo.

- Bueno el mundo está lleno de sorpresas querida y mi hijo no tiene que estarte avisando de lo que hace y mucho menos con quién... - Tomo una pequeña pausa para continuar dialogando con su tono alegre y emocionado. - pero ahora ya estas enterada. Te mandare una invitación a tú casa, no te preocupes.

- Gracias pero en unas semanas estaré fuera de Tokyo, visitaré a mi padre y tal vez regrese dentro de tres meses.

- Que lastima, la boda será pronto. Me saludas a tú padre de parte de Genma y mía.

- Yo se lo hago saber... Creo que Ranma se está tardando, vendré otro día. Con su permiso. - Se puso en pie y salió del lugar.

Akane permanecía aún aturdida. de un momento a otro estaba conversando con esa chica y ahora ni siquiera se había despedido de ella. Una suave brisa hizo que recordará que sólo estaba en toalla.

- Disculpe, ¿no sabe dónde guarda la ropa Ranma?

- Vestida así pescaras un resfriado hija. Ven conmigo.

...

Ranma caminaba por el parque como todas las mañanas. aunque era un día frío salió a ejercitarse. Pasaba por una cafetería cuando vio a Ukyo adentrarse a ella. No tenía planeado aquel encuentro pero necesitaban aclarar todavía un par de cosas después de su rompimiento semanas antes así que decidió entrar al establecimiento.

Camino decidido a enfrentarla pero antes que la tuviera a su alcance ella saludo a un joven apuesto que estaba sentado cómodamente en una mesa junto al ventanal. Fue espectador del beso en los labios de la feliz pareja. Todo su mundo se detuvo por unos instantes permaneciendo sólo él, Ukyo y aquel extraño, la sangre en su cuerpo dejó de circular por sus venas paralizado el pulso de su corazón.

La mesera ajena a la destrucción interna de Ranma llegó a su lado regresando la mente del muchacho a la sociedad. - Disculpe ¿se le ofrece algo?

- ...No gracias, ya me iba. - Salió del lugar dejando atrás la relación que mantuvo por más de cuatro años, salió dejando su corazón en las manos de Ukyo, salió dejando su mente en la esencia de aquel beso. Ahora no le quedaba más por qué luchar. La decisión la había tomado Ukyo.

Continuará...

* * *

Hasta que me aparezco por aquí... me costo uno y la mitad del otro sacar el cap, así que dejen sus Reviews, jajaja no se crean, no es una obligación dejar pero créanme que me anima mucho :) y les doy las gracias.

A contestar los Reviews.

**bonavenir **_Muchas gracias por pasarte a leer y no te preocupes que si Ranma no se porta bien Akane y yo hacemos que si lo haga, aunque sea por las malas, y no tengo pensado que termine triste... jeje, pero van a ver algunas partes que si lo serán, sin embargo después de la lluvia viene el arcoiris. ;)_

**suzuki** _Gracias por regalarme un poco de tu tiempo en decirme que te gusto, espero no decepcionar a nadie :) Me animan mucho sus comentarios, gracias de nuevo, nos leemos pronto._

**akaneyamileth17 **_Gracias por apoyarme con tu comentario y aquí tienes el cap, espero y que te haya gustado, sino me lo haces saber. :) Nos leemos pronto, cuídate._

**elimia** _Bienvenida a este humilde fic, gracias por hacerme saber tu opinión, me alegra mucho que te guste ^^ Nos leemos pronto, que estés bien._

**bry **_Primero que nada gracias por pasarte a dejar un comentario, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado ^^ tratare de permanecer así, y darles las personalidades del manga o anime. A mi también me sorprendió ver a Ranma sufriendo por Ukyo, jajaaja, solo espero no decepcionar a nadie. Nos leemos pronto, cuídate. :)_

**rosi **_Me alegra que te haya gustado el comienzo y espero que te siga gustando hasta el final, gracias por pasarte a dejar tu opinión, nos leemos pronto, que estés bien. :)_

**kikko **_Muchas gracias, me alegra de sobremanera que te haya gustado y espero siga así hasta el final. Tratare de ser constante en todas las actualizaciones. Sin más te dejo, nos leemos pronto, cuídate ;)_

**ASV**_ Hola, me alegra que te haya gustado, a mi también me agrado la forma de actuar de Akane, y saber el sufrimiento de Ranma... lo tendré que hacer sufrir un poquito mas, jeje, pero te prometo que le daré su recompensa por dejarme darle un poquito de dolor psicológico. Nos leemos pronto ^-^ Cuídate._

**azucenas45** _Primero que nada, hola :) Gracias por regalarme un poquito de tu tiempo al dejar el comentario y los ánimos que me das me sentaron de maravilla, tratare de ser mejor y solo espero no decepcionar a nadie, de nuevo gracias. Nos leemos pronto, cuídate. ;)_**_  
_**

**nancyricoleon **_Gracias por pasarte por aquí, y por el comentario. Tratare de ser lo más constante que pueda. Nos seguimos leyendo, cuídate :)_

_Bueno nos leemos pronto y de nuevo gracias por pasar a leer este humilde fic. ;) Cuídense_

_CREO QUE FUE MAS EXTENSA LA CONTESTACIÓN DE LOS COMENTARIOS QUE EL CAPITULO. lO SIENTO, JEJE TRATARE DE HACERLOS MÁS LARGO. ES UNA PROMESA._

_Att: Yosshino _


	3. Chapter 3 Contrato

Ninguno de los personajes de Ranma 1/2 me pertenece, sino a la gran mangaka Takahashi Rumiko, yo solo los tome prestados sin fines de lucro.

Que disfruten de la lectura :3

* * *

**Mirándose el uno al otro. **

**-Yosshino-**

**Capitulo III Contrato.**

Ranma llegó a su departamento. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al escuchar la platica amena que mantenían su madre y Akane, esta ultima vestía un short de mezclilla junto con una camiseta fajada blanca sin mangas, aquel conjunto fue el resultado del asalto que sufrió su closet y aunque a su madre llevaba tiempo de no verla fue la peli azul quien llamo mas su atención gracias a su vestimenta.

- Hijo, ven a sentarte. Eh estado esperando tú llegada para hablar acerca del matrimonio.

Ranma, que no tenía el animo ni la paciencia para escuchar algo sobre el compromiso en esos momento, obedeció. Se sentó en frente de las dos mujeres sin expresión alguna.

- El próximo Viernes se anunciará el matrimonio y dentro de dos semanas se hará una pequeña reunió con los socios más importantes de las dos empresas para que dentro de mes y medio se casen. - La voz que expresó la señora Saotome parecía la réplica mejorada de una máster operadora.

- Pe,Pero es muy pronto y no hemos decidido nada... -Exclamo Akane. Aún no aceptaba el matrimonio pero internamente sabía que debía cumplir con su deber, su honor estaba de por medio y mucho más el de su familia. Tenía las sospechas de que la empresa de su padre estaba teniendo fuertes problemas económicos y con la unión de los dos negocios se levantarían un poco, por lo menos para disimular ante los ojos de la sociedad.

- Lo se, pero veo que ustedes ya aceptaron el compromiso, no esperaron hasta la primera noche de bodas. - Comentó Nodoka llevando una mano hasta su sonrojada mejilla. - Mi hijo es muy viril, ¿no es así Akane-chan?

- ¡No es lo que parece!.- Hablo por primera vez Ranma desde su llegada. La forma en la que se estaba entrometiendo su madre no era buena señal si es que quería salir ileso del enrollo en el que estaba metido.

La señora Saotome frunció el ceño notoriamente - ¡Ranma! Negar que has estado con una mujer no es varonil. Así que hazte responsable de tus actos... - Al terminar de dirigirse a su hijo volteó el rostro hacia Akane. - Mi Ranma no te puede deshonrar e irse como si nada. - Enfatizó la comprensión tomando de ambas manos a la chica.

- Su hijo tiene razón, no pasó nada. - Diálogo la muchacha un tanto sonrojada.

- Akane, no hay por que negarlo. Sí te encontré con sólo un par de toallas sobre tú cuerpo. Está más que claro que pasaron una noche llena de lujuria, placer y amor desenfrenado. - Sonrió notoriamente al terminar de decir aquellas palabras animadas y juguetonas, la cara de su hijo le demostró lo bien que se había expresado.

- Sólo dormí en el sillón. - Trató de aclarar la peli azul aunque todos sus intentos fueron inútilmente ignorados por su futura suegra.

Ya había pasado dos días desde la conversación con Nodoka y aún no hablaba con su padre acerca de su futuro. La hora de aclarar las cosas había llegado.

la familia Tendou estaba reunida en el comedor occidental en el medio día. El viento soplaba llevando consigo unas cuantas hojas del árbol de sakura que estaba en el jardín de la enorme casa adinerada hasta la puerta de cristal de la cocina, pegaban con torpeza a la vez que se destruían pequeñas partes de aquellos cuerpos por el choque y la falta de clorofila. Akane observó detenidamente una traviesa hoja que iba de un lado a otro sin despegarse de la puerta, también esperando que comenzara a entablar la conversación. Tomo oxígeno hasta que su estómago se inflara y lo soltó lento y pausadamente. Ya expulsado el dióxido de carbono y retomado el suficiente aire hablo - Papá, tengo que conversar contigo.

- Vaya hermanita, hasta que te dignas a hablarnos.

- Nabiki, ahórrate tus comentarios que no estoy de humor para escucharlos. - Contesto con brusquedad al comentario de su hermana mayor. Sí permitía que Nabiki se metiera en ese asunto... su integridad física y psicológica estaban en peligro.

- Ya lo noté... Pero a nadie le importa sí estas de humor o no, aquí el tema principal es tú prometido. Serás la envidia de toda mujer japonesa - Dijo con grandeza y utilizó las manos para expresar lo dicho. - a parte de que es todo un bombo es el heredero de una de las empresas más importantes e influyentes en el mundo del deporte. - Nabiki, castaña con aspiraciones de terrateniente de un batallón de hombres ricos como su próximo cuñado, añadió perspicaz. Checando con absoluta cautela cualquier, por más mínima que fuera, señal facial de molestia que tuviera su hermana, quien en esos momentos era una total fuente de diversión.

- Eso lo dices porque no eres tú la que se tiene que casar.

- Pero sí tú no haces ningún sacrificio, antes al contrario, él nos hará un gran favor.

- Mejor cállate.

- ¡Niñas, ya basta! Compórtense como las señoritas civilizadas que son! - Dialogó, por no evidenciar el grito desgarrador de cuerdas vocales que desprendió el progenitor de las Tendo al ver a sus retoños casi aporreándose. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, estallaron cuando sus pequeñas se miraban de forma psicópata para continuar con su discusión. - ¿¡Quieren darle un infarto a su padre!?

Tenía que admitir y reconocer que su padre era un ser escandaloso y exagerado, por lo que, con mas razón, la cautela seria su mejor aliado al hablar con él.

- Bueno, no te pongas así papá. Yo sólo me estaba divirtiendo un poco.

- ¡Nabiki!

- Akane, tú hermana tiene razón. Ranma es un buen partido y debes de aprovecharlo.

- De eso quería hablar. - tomo una pausa para continuar con seriedad. - ¿Por qué tengo que casarme con él?

- Hija ya deberías de estar casada. Tú hermana Kasumi se caso a tú edad.

- ¡Por favor! Sólo tengo 23 años. Y tú no aceptabas que se casara tan joven, ahora ¿por qué vienes y me dices lo contrario?

- Porque... porque, porque eran otros tiempos.

-… Papá, sí tú no se lo dices se lo diré yo. - Intervino Nabiki - Es justo que lo sepa.

- ¿Decirme qué?

- ¡No hija, no se lo dig...!

- Sí tú no te casas la empresa quedará en bancarrota...

Lo que le había confesado Nabiki la consterno demasiado, tal fue su sorpresa que se quedó sin hablar durante unos segundos, quería salir del lugar y la cara de preocupación de su padre la motivó a llevar a cabo esa acción.

El aire rosaba su cuerpo y mecía su cabello corto, cerro los ojos cuando llegó debajo del único puente de la ciudad, se sentó, la sombra del concreto ocultaba su figura. La razón por la que se tenía que casar la había escuchado tantas veces en películas y series de tv que la hizo sonreír, era absurdo un matrimonio por conveniencia e incluso una pérdida de tiempo, sí es que no se adquiere, por lo menos, aprecio a la pareja, aquella trama era tan irracional y a veces incoherente pero, entonces, ¿por qué después de tantas horas meditando sobre lo mismo no se sentía tan enojada como lo quería estar? ¿Es que ya había aceptado su futuro irracional e incoherente? No, eso no era. El consuelo que tenía para poder soportar aquello era el saber que, por una vez en la vida, ayudaría a su familia con su matrimonio, aunque solo fuera en la economía. Respiro hondo. Le sorprendió que a sus veintitrés años de edad aun no supiera que era lo que quería en la vida y mucho menos a donde ir, ni todos los estudios en escuelas particulares, ni las experiencias que había adquirido la motivaban a aferrarse a algo o siquiera a alguna persona y, aun mas que eso, se preocupaba de decepcionar a su padre. Si accedía a ese matrimonio, si no se negaba en lo absoluto, lograría alegrarlo, y si su familia era feliz... ella también lo era. No conocía a su futuro esposo para saber que estaría bien, sin embargo, se arriesgaría a hacerlo y aquello lo tenia que saber su prometido.

...

El té ya estaba mas debajo de la mitad de la taza blanca, frió y casi sin color, llevaba aproximadamente cuarenta minutos esperando en la cafetería de SAOko Company al joven empresario y heredero de la misma, Saotome Ranma. Miraba hacia todos lados, los hombres con traje elegante tomando café para desatorar la masa del panecillo que estaban prácticamente tragando por las prisas, las mujeres con falda negra, blusa escotada y zapatos de tacón yendo por aquí y allá la mantenían hipnotizaban sin ningún motivo en especial, el hombre de corbata que se había sentado en frente de ella acomodó su saco, ella parpadeo, Ranma llamo a un mesero y pidió un capuchino moka. - ¿De qué quieres que hablemos? - Dijo inmediatamente después de que se hubiera ido el camarero. - Del compromiso, ¿a caso tengo otro tema del que conversar contigo? - Exclamo sarcástica, pasó un mechón detrás de su oreja derecha.

- Habla, que tengo prisa... Pero antes ¿No quieres que te pida un café caliente? - Agrego del mismo modo en el que Akane había pregunto, agregando una media sonrisa para finalizar la burla.

-¿Cómo es eso de dejar esperando a un socio en la cafetería por más de una hora? Por lo menos te hubieras tomado la molestia de haber dicho que te tardarías.

-Fueron cuarenta y cinco minutos, no más de una hora. Aprende a leer bien el reloj digital.

-Imbécil... - Sonrió. - ¿No tienes prisa?

-Es mejor que empieces a hablar. - El mesero llego y dejo la taza debajo de una servilleta en la mesa junto con tres sobres de azúcar y una pequeña cuchara, se retiro con una inclinación de 40º .

-Mejor dicho a negociar, Señor Saotome. - El mencionado levanto una ceja en expresión interrogante, pero mas haya de eso, curiosidad. - No sé si estas enterado de mi situación económica. - Mi padre me hablo de ello. - Fue abruptamente interrumpida, tomo una diminuta pausa para continuar. - Esto hace las cosas mas fáciles, yo estoy dispuesta a casarme contigo, unir mi negocio familiar y prácticamente depender de ti. - El sonido que escucho Ranma en esas palabra no lo podría describir, fue una mezcla extraña entre resignación, esperanza y orgullo. - ¿Qué gano yo a cambio? - Se atrevió a pregunta, después de todo era un "negocio". - Tu nombre ha estado en la boca de muchas personas, los rumores no cuentan nada bueno de ti y esto no favorece para nada a SAOko Company, ni mucho menos a tu reputación. Con el matrimonio se podrá decir que ya eres un "hombre estable" y, si tenemos suerte, "responsable" a una corta edad. Ahora la pregunta aquí es ¿aceptas?

-… Acepto... si el "contrato" es solamente de 5 años. No me importa lo que diga la gente, pero mi oyaji me podría hasta desheredar si no accedo a esto y, no es que me interese el dinero, lo que me preocupa es causarle problemas a mi madre... - Cuando se dio cuanta de haber hablado de más ya era demasiado tarde, aquello lo desconcertó de sobre manera, no tenían ni una semana de haberse conocido y ya le hablaba de lo que le preocupaba y lo que no, pero lo peor fue que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de haberlo hecho. - No es suficiente 5 años, podríamos aumentarle...

-Es mi única propuesta, tómalo o déjalo.

El "acepto" tardo un momento para ser pronunciado, pero prefería eso a nada, tal vez más adelante lograría convencerlo. - Tenemos que hacer oficial nuestro "contrato" - Intervino Akane antes de estrechar las manos y dar por finalizada la negociación. - Papel, papel, papel... ¿Dónde diablos puse el folder? - Murmuraba más para si misma que para su prometido al buscar al objeto orgánico entre las tantas cosas que se encontraban en su bolso. - ¿Algo donde apuntar? - Pregunto cuando se dio por vencida. Ranma negó con la cabeza y sonrió. La madurez que le había demostrado hace a penas unos segundos atrás ¿A dónde se fue? Ni ella misma lo sabia. - Ve y pídeselo a la cajera.

Una hoja en blanco estaba en el centro de la mesa, Akane mantenía en su mano derecha el bolígrafo escribiendo. Solo tardo un par de minutos en terminar lo principal del negocio. Una vez que le leyó el escrito y estuvieron de acuerdo lo obligo a transcribirlo por la parte de atrás y firmaron por los dos lados. - ¿Quisieras agregar algo? - Pregunto Akane.

-¿Cómo que?

-Alguna regla, no lo sé, no me lo dejes todo a mi.

-Déjame pensar...No vamos a dormir en la misma cama, no te meterás en mis negocios y menos en mi vida privada...- Tomo una pausa y se quedo pensativo, al no encontrar algo más prosiguió. - por mi eso es todo. -Observo a Akane escribir lo que había aportado.

-Si eso es todo de tu parte, pongo mis reglas. Al igual que tu, no quiero que te metas en mis asuntos, no voy a cocinar, ni a limpiar, ni mucho menos a lavar ropa y platos, no quiero que...

-Voy a salvar a tu empresa y todavía ¿quieres que yo haga todo eso?

-Puedes contratar a alguien. - Llamo a un mesero y pidió un café doble.

-Si voy a tener una esposa ¿para que gastar dinero?. - Dijo con burla.

-Maldito machista. - Murmuro. - Nos turnaremos las tareas del hogar ¿Qué te parece? - Exclamo cuando el camarero llevo su taza de café a la cual le dio un sorbo pequeño.

-Claro, solo estaba bromeando. - Espeto socarrón. - ¿Eso es todo?

-Como somos prometidos y próximamente esposo, respetaremos lo que implica serlo. ¿Esta bien?

-¿Te refieres a no tener una relación sentimental con otra persona?

-Claro, tengo dignidad.

-Esta bien, escribe eso.

El contrato quedo firmado por las dos partes, aceptando Akane y Ranma su futuro como pareja.

Continuará...

* * *

Notas de Autor.

... -Yosshino hace una inclinación de 90º- LO SIENTO... me tarde mucho en escribir y estoy consciente de eso Pido una gran disculpa. Lo que paso fue que los capítulos que tenia escritos se me borraron del celular y no los tenia respaldados, así que tuve que escribir de nuevo, y ya cuando iba a terminar este cap me entere de que un amigo falleció, toda mi inspiración se vino a bajo y hasta ahora lo termine. Prometo que no volverá a pasar

Agradezco a akarly, charly-kun, nancyricoleon, asv, Suzuki, bry, ilkane, Kikk y akaneyamileth17 por tomarse un poco de su tiempo y dejar su comentario, me inspiran mucho GRACIAS y también a los (a) que se pasan a leer este humilde fic.

Me despido. AH! Y Como dicen muchas autoras el no dejar Reviews es como si me agarraran un pecho y se fueran corriendo.

Nos leemos pronto y buenas tardes. Besos.

Att: Yosshino.


End file.
